New Love, New Feelings
by torye
Summary: It is Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts. The war is over and Voldemort is dead. What will Hermione do when her long-time enemy, Draco Malfoy, approaches her in a very intimate way?
1. Draco Malfoy

**A/N: Ok so this is my first Fan Fic so tell me how you all think its going and whether or not I should continue it! **

**Disclaimer: I wish I was cool enough to own Harry Potter. Enough said. **

**Without further a due, here is chapter one of New Love, New Feelings.**

Chapter One

Today is my first day into my seventh year at Hogwarts and things have been much different. For one, I am now the Head Girl. Then, the Golden Trio has been labeled as war heroes so naturally Harry, Ron and I have become very popular in the school. When Voldemort was defeated, most of the Death Eaters simply disappeared into the shadows except for the few that still try to practice has awful works. But they are handled by the Aurors shortly after they attack.

But besides those changes, the more frightening one is the fact that I will be sharing dormitories with Draco Malfoy. For the sake of the peace of the school, I hope we can put our differences aside because he can be a real pain in the arse. As Head Boy and Girl, we have to patrol the school three times a week on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, we have to help plan school events, organize the first through fourth years and we even have the same schedule. This is going to be a long school year.

"Hello Hermione? Are you there? Anybody home"

My eyes focus in on the red-head waving her hand in front of my face, pulling me out of my thoughts. I quickly shake my head as Ginny's face comes into view.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry Ginny."

"Well now that I have your attention, do exactly as I instruct. Drop your fork just behind you and on your way up look_ inconspicuously_ over at the Slytherin table."

"Why would I do that? What business do I have looking over there?"

Before I know it my fork hits the floor with a loud clang and Ginny is speaking in an odd mechanical voice.

"Oops! Hermione I am soo sorry! I really did not mean to drop your fork on the floor!"

"Thanks a lot Ginny," I mumble. "Now I have to do more unnecessary work."

"What's that Hermione? You need help? OK I'm coming!"

What on Earth has gotten into this girl? But before I know it, she's speaking in my ear.

"Now when you get your fork, look at the Slytherin table. You have a….secret admirer."

She giggles again and then she's gone. Who could be a secret admirer from the Slytherins? That makes no sense. But out of curiosity, I do as she instructs. And sure enough someone is staring at me. His steely grey eyes are searching my face. His blonde hair compliments his intense features. I can't help dropping my gaze to his lips. He bites is lower lip and I can't help but notice that it's kind of cute. But before I can note anything else, I'm pulled away roughly by a giggling Ginny.

"See! I told you he was looking!"

"Ginny, the only reason he was looking was because you threw my fork on the floor and made a scene."

"OK, whatever you say Mi. Oh and Harry finally grew some balls and asked me out!"

I sighed shaking my head at the all-too eager red-head. Harry has had a crush on Ginny and vice versa for as long as anyone could remember. But with the war, they could not sort out their feelings and struggled time and time again with awkward looks and almost-kisses.

"Right, well that's brilliant Ginny. I hope it works out for your sake."

"So, Hermione, has anyone caught your eye yet? There has to be someone…"

"Ginny! The first day of school has barely even begun!"

"Yea, but you've known everyone since five years ago in our first year!"

Good point. Well as Hermione Granger, I have a reputation to keep. I don't have time for boys. I need to study my notes and do exceptionally well this year. I have no choice. I have my books and school work to keep me occupied…usually. As of late re-reading notes and books have become a bore. Yes, yes I know. Shocking that Hermione Granger can get bored from reading but it's finally happened.

"Well, the answer to your question is 'no'. I don't fancy anyone at this school. Really, I just don't have time to start a relationship. Not with exams-"

"Not with exams at the end of the school year! Come on Hermione! Live a little and don't be such a bookworm!"

With that, I became frustrated and I raised my voice to a higher octave.

"OK. What do you want me to do? Find some random bloke and shag him senseless?

Ginny can tell that I've become upset and she backs off.

"Aw, come off it! I didn't mean _that_." So this conversation is not important to her anymore? Why is this girl so damn confusing?

"This is the end of the conversation. Really, it's none of your business what my social life is like with the opposite sex." And with that, I storm out of the Great Hall, turning many heads in the process.

"Eugh," I sigh. "I need to find something to do before I go mad…."

"Hmm. Talking to yourself there, Granger?"

I would recognize that voice anywhere. I roll my eyes as I turn my head to look at him directly in the face.

"What do you want now, Malfoy? I really don't need you and your comments here right now."

He gasps in mock horror, putting his hand over his heart, as he walks closer to me slowly.

"I, Draco Malfoy am not wanted by Hermione Granger? I'm so hurt! I thought bookworms were supposed to know about human feelings."

What's with everyone calling me a bookworm? I sigh, defeated and try a new tactic to get him talking instead. I clasp my hands together and bat my eyelashes.

"Oh sweet Draco," Never thought those words would come out of my mouth. "What do I owe you for this blissful visit? Why have you graced me with your presence?" What did I just say?

But before I can muse over my thoughts for too long, Malfoy is speaking to me again.

"Now that's more like it! And since you brought it up, why the devil were you screaming about shagging some random bloke at the school? I don't quite believe that is something you would do, Granger."

He's whispering now in my ear and sometime along his speech, my back hit the corridor wall. But for some unknown reason, I don't push him away and I'm feeling oddly confident despite my position in this current situation.

"How do you know Malfoy?" I spit his surname and continue. "Why do you seem so sure that I haven't fucked someone and gotten on with it?" I would never do that. I strongly believe in waiting for the right 'forever' guy.

He doesn't even look phased by what I said and he's softly clicking his tongue at me.

"Language, Granger, language!" He shakes his head and smirks. "As for how I know, well I just don't think you're up for the challenge."

He's so close. Close enough that I can smell his breath: chocolate and strawberries and for some mysterious reason, my breathing gets faster at his proximity. I'm trapped in the depths of his silvery eyes. Why and how the _hell_ is he having this effect on me?

"Why don't you think that I'd be 'up for the challenge'? It's not like you know me that well." His hands are on either side of my head on the wall behind me.

"Ah, so it may seem. You might think that I don't know anything about you, but I pay _very_ close attention. I know that your favorite color is aqua, your favorite book just so happens to be a Muggle book called _To Kill a Mockingbird_." With every fact he has, brought his face closer to mine and he brushes his lips against mine and I gasp. I close my eyes in anticipation, but before I know it, he's pulling away.

"Shit." He mutters under his breath. "Stupid Weasels."

"What?" I ask breathlessly.

"Your precious Ron and his sister are coming. I can hear them. Dammit." I can't hear anything because of the blood rushing in my ears and head. Taking in my condition he pushes himself off of the wall and he smirks. And for some reason, I find myself cursing Ron and Ginny too.

"Hermione! Hermione? Where are you? I'm sorry for what I said earlier! I didn't mean it!" That would be Ginny.

"Come on out Mi! She said she was sorry!" And that would be Ron.

My attention is then drawn back to Malfoy.

"Mi? What kind of nickname is that? Pathetic, Weasel…" Is that a hint of…jealousy I hear? No, it can't be, can it? See ya around, Granger." I watch him walk down the hall with one lingering thought on my mind: Draco Malfoy almost kissed me. And I almost allowed it. My eyes widen at the thought and my breathing picks up again.

"Hermione, is that you?" I hear Ginny calling for me but I don't answer. "Oh, Hermione! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean wha-"

I know that my breathing has calmed down but I must still look weird because she narrows her eyes suspiciously. She looks down the corridor and watches as Malfoy's silhouette disappears around the corner and turns to look at me again.

"What just happened here?" She points her finger and me and looks down the corridor once more. "Was that Malfoy?" Ron then looks down the long hallway and back at me with his eyebrows furrowed, clearly confused. I try to clear my head by shaking it back and forth and I answer Ginny's question honestly. "I-I don't really know, Ginny. Believe me; I'm just as confused as you are."

And I really am. What just happened and what exactly does this mean? But despite my confusion, I feel….giddy? I silently replay the events over in my head and smile, receiving a suspicious look from both Ginny and Ron. As the three of us walk back to the Gryffindor common room, one final thought crosses my head: How do I feel about what Draco Malfoy?

**Thank you for reading! I would be delighted if you could review. This is my first Fan Fic and I would like some feedback on how I did. If you didn't like it, just tell me and I won't continue. Believe me, I won't be offended. Thanks so much.**

**~torye**


	2. The Truth

**A/N: Well these last two weeks have been awful for me. I was sick for a while then, when I had to go back to school, I had to make up a bunch of tests and quizzes. EUGH! Oh well, I'm better now and out of school for Christmas break so here I am. Sorry for not updating in a long time but I'll work on it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, then there would be no reason for me to write this. Enough said.**

**Now, here is chapter two of New Love, New Feelings. Happy reading everyone!**

Walking with Ginny and Ron back to the Gryffindor common room was a big mistake. The walk started off relatively quiet, but about five minutes later, Ginny wanted answers.

"OK Hermione. Spill it. I know that _something_ happened, but you just won't tell me! Why are you keeping things from me? You tell me everything!" That's true but for one, Ron is here and there is no way that I'm telling him that Draco Malfoy almost kissed me. And secondly, I just know that when I do eventually tell Ginny, she's going to hate me and I'm not quite ready for that.

"Ginny, nothing important happened. I just-"

"Yea, nothing _important_ happened but something obviously happened because of the way you phrased that sentence. You also turn red in the cheeks when you're lying or aren't telling the whole truth."

My hands immediately cover my cheeks and I look over at Ron, furrowing my brows.

"What? I just happen to pay close attention."

Oh God. Draco had just said something along those lines to me not too long ago. I shake my head to clear my thoughts, trying to ignore the approaching headache.

The rest of the way to the Gryffindor common room was relatively silent and before long, we approach the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password, please." And Ginny mutters it under her breath.

Almost as soon as the door closes, Lavender Brown is rushing towards us.

"Hello Hermione," She says looking back and forth at Ron and Ginny. Ever since Ron broke up with her in his sixth year, Lavender had been ignoring any Weasleys she meets. It took her some time to warm up to me but she eventually decided that it wasn't my fault that Ron lost interest in her, even if it was. But she doesn't have to know that. "I heard that you're Head Girl this year. Do you like it? Who is the Head Boy? I didn't hear who-"

"Hermione has some stuff she has to help me understand so we need to go."

I look at Ginny questioningly and am immediately pulled towards the girl's dorm of the Gryffindor house. Once we're inside and alone, Ginny practically drags me to her bunk, casts a silencing charm on the room, and looks at me with her arms crossed.

"OK. Spill it. _All _of it.

I sigh at Ginny and shake my head.

"Well, Malfoy came into the hallway and we umm… talked." I say lamely.

"No dip-shit Sherlock. Now do you wanna tell me the details or are we gonna have to do this the hard way?"

I look at Ginny and purse my lips in thought. Then I take a deep breath and tell her everything. And when I finish, she only looks at me with her eyebrows raised in surprise and I look in my lap to avoid her piercing stare. There is an awkward silence, and then Ginny is squealing. I look up from my lap at Ginny with my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Oh Hermione! Do you know what this means! Draco Malfoy has a _thing_ for you! Oh my God! This is so fantastic!"

I raise my eyebrows at Ginny.

"You mean you're not mad at me? Or worried, or disgusted at the least?

"What? No way! I'm not immature like Harry and Ron; even if one of them just so happens to be my boyfriend and the other one my idiot brother. Besides Draco Malfoy is soo HOT! This is soo extra exciting! Two enemies coming together to be a couple!

At that last comment, I look at Ginny furrowing my brows, shaking my head.

"Who said we were 'getting together?' He's just the other Head Boy and-"

"And, HE TRIED TO KISS YOU! Plus you almost let it happen. Don't lie to me and tell me that you weren't affected by him."

Was I really? Truthfully, yes I was and I know it. But I don't know if I want Ginny to know that.

"Ginny, he could be playing me. Trying to get me into bed or something."

"OK, well that's gonna have to change. If that's even true! Hermione I think he really likes you but no one could figure out their feelings during the war! I mean he _was_ looking at you all morning during breakfast and he tried to bloody kiss you! And you know what? I bet he's in your common room right now!"

I just shake my head back and forth slowly but a minute later, I'm being abruptly to my feet.

"Let's go now! We're not waiting any longer. Well, at least I'm not. I need to know exactly what's going on and I can help you."

I didn't know I needed help but I sigh and give in. She probably won't leave me alone until I do what she wants and we all know that's gonna get old pretty damn fast. And yea, I'll admit, I'm curious about my feelings for Draco and how he feels about me.

Ginny pulls me behind her all the way to the seventh floor to my common room.

"Come _on_! We're almost there!"

The door has come into view and for some reason I just know Draco is inside.

"Alright, do exactly as I instruct. First, cast a disillusionment charm on me. Then, open this baby up and walk through like nothing's different. Got it?"

"Yea, I'm not stupid Ginny." I mumble.

Once I cast the charm, I take a deep breath, put on my best poker face and walk through the door. I lock eyes with Draco almost immediately. He's in the common room organizing his school books. He runs a hand through his shaggy white-blond hair, letting it fall back over his steely grey eyes and I quickly avert my eyes.

"Oh, Malfoy, I didn't know you were going to be in here." Yes I did. But I keep walking up to my dorm and I shut the door then call for Ginny.

"Ginny, what now? I saw no point in that!" I hiss under my breath. She takes the disillusionment charm off and she speaks.

"Yea, no point, but chemistry? Hell yes! You should have seen your face when both of you had that epic stare down. It was totally something you only see in movies!" She laughs out loud and sits on my bed. "Alright, so this is the game plan:" As she talks she pulls a little box out from her pocket and transforms it back to its normal size. When I move to get a closer glance at it, I realize that it looks like a makeover station and I wonder why she has that with her. "Makeup, hair, and clothes. Seriously, if you wanna get Malfoy's attention we've got some work to do. Now, where to begin…"

Ginny works on my hair first, telling me a charm to straighten out my natural curls. She then proceeds to work on my face. She put eyeliner and mascara on my eyes and a light gloss on my lips. She tells me that I don't need to wear heavy makeup for everyday uses. She also gives me a charm to apply the makeup quickly without it looking crappy. She then works on my outfit. She turns my school uniform shirt into a small blouse that "shows all of my womanly curves" all while still keeping it in dress code. She then looks at my skirt, furrowing her brows and shaking her head. She makes it a size smaller telling me not to wear over sized clothes and hitches it high above my knees. She then transfigures a scratch of paper into a large body mirror and packs everything away.

"And my work here is done. Now just talk to him like he's any other boy in the school and that way you can sort out your feelings for him and he can sort out his with you. Get it? Good." She then puts the disillusionment charm back on and I head for the door. "Wait!" She calls out. "One more thing. _Please_ don't forget that I'm still gonna be there

I don't understand what she means by that and I just furrow my brows and shake my head as I open the door.

I walk down the stairs and head to the common room where Draco is still sitting, now reading a pleasure book. I sit next to him on the couch and cross my legs. I pull a school book and start reading ahead. There is an awkward silence and then Ginny hits me on the back of my head. Hard.

"Ouch!" I hiss in pain. "Dammit!

"Wow first talking to yourself and now phantom pains? What's wrong with you, Granger?" I instantly blush and promise myself to get Ginny later.

"No, I'm not having phantom pains. I-I have an h-headache." I stammer lamely rubbing the spot where Ginny hit me.

"Uh huh, of course you do. So how do you like the new sleeping arrangements? Sharing a common room with Draco Malfoy and all."

Honestly, I think I like it and he's not messy. I can tell by the way he cleans up directly after finishing something.

"Eh, I'll have to live with it. I guess it's not too bad." I say grinning widely at him.

"Well, if you ask me, I think I don't mind at all. Oh and by the way, I'm diggin' the new look." He combs my hair with his now straight fingers and rakes his eyes over my exposed body. He then lets his hand fall to my shoulder and down my arm. He stops when he reaches my thigh.

"Are you nervous? Do you mind my touch?" I look down at my hand and I think about what he just said. Huh, that is totally something my muggle friend Tara would say. I purse my lips and shake my head. I really don't mind his touch and I'm not nervous, just excited.

"No, I'm not nervous and I really don't mind your touch."

"Good." He says and he moves closer to me holding his grip on my exposed skin. His eyes flicker to my lips and we both wet our lips unconsciously. He then moves both of his hands to my hips and sets me on his lap in a swift motion. My eyes look over his body, taking in all of his features. Has he always been this flawless? He has broad shoulders and under his skin tight shirt, there are a mass of muscles just waiting to be touched. I grip fistfuls of his shirt and look into his desperate eyes. With a low, impatient moan, Draco covers his mouth with mine. He slips out his tongue and runs it slowly over my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. I hesitate at first but I close my eyes and give into the pleasure of Draco's warm mouth. His hands are on the flesh just above my bottom and I'm straddling his waist above him. We fit perfectly together. When we pull away reluctantly for air, I curl up in his lap and he wraps his arms around me instantly. We stay like that for fifteen minutes until I feel a tug on my hair. Oh _shit_! I'd completely forgotten that Ginny was here! Now I know what she meant when she told me not to forget her presence and I stretch out of Draco's grip.

"Well, we should probably get ready for our first set of classes." I get up and straighten out my skirt as he speaks.

"Um, wait. I have something to give you. I've been waiting for you to notice me it this way and not the snobby brat that I portray myself to be so here." He pulls out a locket with a scripted 'H' engraved on the front. "When you put this on, you will officially be my girlfriend. As long as you're mine, this locket won't come off." He puts it in my hand and pulls out a golden chain from around his neck. "I have one too, but I can take it off." He shows me the clasp and looks at me expectantly. "So, do you wanna answer the question?"

I raise my eyebrows in shock and look at the beautiful locket in my hand. I simply nod my head and rush to hug my new boyfriend. I then shove the locket back into his hand and raise my hair, asking for help to put it on. As soon as the locket is around my neck, it locks in place and I suddenly feel complete. I then feel a slight burning on my chest and a look down at the locket. On the back there is now a single sentence: "You're mine, and I'm yours."

"I love it, Draco." When I say his first name he cocks an eyebrow and smiles at me.

"Now," Draco says, breaking the silence. "Go get your books because I'll be walking you to our first class….Hermione." I smile at him and turn to pack up my books. When he says my name, it sounds like angles singing.

When I'm all packed up, he puts a possessive arm around my shoulders and heads for the door. Poor Ginny.

**A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing it! Oh and please excuse anything that sounds to cliché. I promise I'll try to get chapter three up and running as soon as possible. Thanks so much.**

**~torye**


	3. Why, Ron?

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is chapter three. I hope I updated soon enough for you. Enjoy and happy reading. Oh and those reviews from the last two chapters, yea, they were really my friend Tara. She wants to become a cat thingy with magical powers but I have no idea how to incorporate that... Also, a shout out to all of my reviewers: ****im-mrs-draco-malfoy, isosexy, obsessivefanno.4, MisheardLyrics, CrunchyMunchers, HSFilm, ShySilverFox, justreaderr, Kojowren, and Kimm Possible.**** Thanks a lot guys for the reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would probably be talking to Tom Felton right now. I'm not, if you're wondering. Enough said.**

As soon as we make it to the Great Hall, everyone is staring at us. At first, I wonder why but then I realize that Draco still has his arm around my shoulders.

"Draco, everyone's staring." I mumble at him.

"Well that's because I'm breaking all the rules. Now, you go on to your friends and if they give you any shit, tell me. And when you're done with breakfast, come and get me. Maybe we can be first to class." He winks and waggles his eyes at me and I slap his arm, laughing.

"Whatever, Draco." I say shaking my head.

As I walk to the Gryffindor table, everyone stares at me in awe and I feel confident and even a little cocky so I smirk. Huh, I guess Draco's wearing off at me.

"Hermione, why did you just walk into the Great Hall late, with Draco's arm around your shoulders? And why were you allowing it exactly?" I turn to look at Ron.

"Why do you care exactly? It's not really your business what I do with my _boyfriend_."

"Your _WHAT_?"

"You heard me, Ron. Don't look so surprised. Now why are all of you staring at me? Honestly, the food is gonna get cold." I reach to butter some toast and grab an apple. I eat the rest of breakfast in silence, ignoring the shocked stares from my peers.

I finish breakfast first at my table, saying that half the time I was eating, everyone was staring at me. So I do as I was told and I go get Draco from his table. He gets up and is about to lead me out of the Great Hall when Pansy clears her throat.

"Where are you going, Drakie?" I roll my eyes and look over at Draco who has made a face and is shaking his head at Pansy.

"Please stop calling me that, for the last time. And to answer your question, we have to get to class early as Head Boy and Girl." That is so not true but Pansy only sighs and looks at me. "I wish _I_ was the Head Girl." Yea, well girls with a brain smaller than a pea won't be the Head Girl. Draco just shakes his head and smirks as we walk out of the Great Hall.

Almost as soon as we're out of view, Draco is pushing me to the wall.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" I ask.

"Well, by the looks of it, I think I'm gonna kiss you into oblivion."

"Oh." I say back and he smirks and kisses me full on the mouth. He slides his tongue out and I open my mouth immediately. Just as he starts tugging on my blouse, Ron comes out and screams at us.

"Oh my GOD, Hermione! What the hell do you think you're doing?" But Draco just ignores him and he starts sucking on my neck so I can answer Ron.

"Well, I was just kissing Draco. And, I can do whatever I want because you're not my mother." I gasp as Draco hits a sensitive spot and bites down, leaving a mark. I watch as Ron turns as red as his hair and I laugh. Then, just to prove a point, I pull Draco up to my face and kiss him again and pull away for breath.

"Now, did you want something, Ron?" I say looking at the damage on my neck while Draco leans on the wall beside me.

"I wanted to know _why_ you left the Great Hall with him.

Just as I was about to answer Ron, Draco speaks up. "Yea, 'him' is still right here, and she left with me because she can." Then the bell rings signaling the end of breakfast and students start to rush to their first class of the morning. "And now look what you've done. We wasted time talking to you when I could have been sticking my tongue down Hermione's throat."

"Draco! Don't say that! You're embarrassing me…."

"Oh, so you've made it to 'that phase' now have you? This…..I have nothing to say!" And with that, Ron stalks off. I watch and turn my attention back to Draco.

"You can't do that! Ron looked like he was going to hex you unconscious!"

"Yea, well as long as he' not touching what's mine, then I don't care what he does."

"What's yours? And what exactly would that be?"

"Besides you, well I have a _long_ list. I'll tell you on the way to Potions!"

When I stop walking with him, he turns around and looks at me with a confused expression on his face.

"What?" He asks me, a little too innocently.

"I don't like being treated like property."

"But you are my property! I own you, woman!" He laughs at the expression on my face and I scowl at him.

"I don't belong to anyone." I state plainly.

Draco walks back towards me and puts an arm around my shoulders, laughing at my scowl.

"Hermione, I didn't mean anything by it! I swear! It was my 'possessive boyfriend instincts' taking over OK? I'll admit it, behind my cocky grin and all, I got slightly jealous of Weaslebee, Happy now?" I smirk at him. "Oh, do yourself a favor and wipe that smirk off your face. If you already look like me, people won't know what to say then."

I blush deeply and Draco raises a hand to my cheeks and smiles. "Well, off to Potions then"

After that day, news of my new relationship with Draco spread faster than a wildfire. Even if we never did make any precaution to hide it. I could never get to my classes without a snide remark or a dreamy look being cast my way. And every day Ron would give me _hell_ about it. And one day, it got bad.

"OK Hermione, please explain to me what the fuck you were thinking when you decided to date Draco Malfoy? I mean, he's a bloody enemy! S'not like he magically became good and why would he fancy _you_ of all people?"

I sit and listen to the hurtful words that are coming out of my 'best friend' and for some reason, I want to cry.

"Hermione, he doesn't even care about you for fuck's sake! He probably just wants to screw you and mark you under his file of 'used goods.' And you know what's worse? I know something was going on between you and that little bastard. I _knew_! But I didn't do anything about it!

He now has a very menacing look on his face and for the first time in my life, I am scared of my best friend, Ron Weasley. Even more so because I'm alone in a deserted corridor with him. I walk towards him with a pleading look on my face, and when I touch his arm, he grabs me roughly and yells in my face.

"Don't touch m-" But his attention is no longer on my face. He looks at the gold locket fastened around my neck. Aw, shit. "What the hell is that? Did, _he_ that to you?" He narrows his eyes at me, waiting for my response.

I blink back tears and take a deep breath. The grip he has on my arm is uncomfortable and painful.

"Draco, well he gave it to me when he asked me to be his girlfriend. As long as we have feelings for each other, it won't come off."

Almost as soon as I whisper the last word, I feel myself being thrown to the ground and I whimper as my head hits the floor. This time I don't hold back my tears and sob at the pain being inflicted by someone I loved. I silently start to mutter for help from anyone or any_thing_ and I feel the necklace burn around my neck.

"How _dare_ you betray your friends for him? You know you practically cheated on me, that's how close we were. But not anymore."

I look up to try and see Ron. Even though my vision is blurred and I want nothing more than to sleep, I can see that he is over me with a fist raised. I prepare for the blow when I hear footsteps.

"Oh my God! Hermione! What did you do to her, Weasel!" I seem to have lost my vision completely and I don't feel like talking anymore. But that voice sounded oddly like-.

"Malfoy, why do you care what I do to _my_ girlfriend? How many different curses did you use to get to the most brilliant which of our year?"

"I used nothing you dolt! What the hell is wrong with you!" I feel my body being lifted off the floor and I want nothing more than to sleep. I breathe Draco's familiar sent and I smile. He caresses my cheeks and I instinctively turn into him.

"Well you obviously did because that is not the Hermione I know." I want to rip Ron's throat for saying that but I feel so goddamn tired!

"Weasel, you need to find something better to do than to accuse me falsely. I-I love her."

And he starts walking away, hopefully towards a bed. Did I hear him right? No, there's no way, right. But the more I muse over this thought, the more I realize that I love him too. I'm going to show Ron, and everyone else for that matter, that what I feel for him is real.

~OoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

When I wake up, I'm in Draco's bedroom. At first, I wonder how I got here but I then faintly recall last night's events. I turn over to a sleeping Draco and study him. He looks so peaceful in his sleep. He doesn't have a smirk on his face or a scowl. The way his mouth is open slightly. How his chest rises and falls. I smile at him in his sleep and kiss him. He wakes up and looks down at me, smiling slightly. Then, I remember something that he said yesterday.

"Draco," I ask, a little too innocently. "Is it true that you really love me?"

He furrows his brow at me; then, realization hits him and he blushes under my gaze in record speed.

"Oh, ah you were awake for that?"

I smirk at him. "I was awake for all of it. Oh and thanks for saving me from Ron." I shake my head slightly. "I don't know what came over him"

Draco growls and narrows his eyes, pulling me closer. "He wants you, Hermione. That dumbass wanted you and he got jealous so he almost hurt you. What exactly did you say?"

Possessive much? "Well, he figured out about our relationship on his own. But what really seemed to tick him off was when I told him the importance of the locket. Oh the locket! I was muttering for help and it burned my neck! Is that how you knew that I was in trouble and where to find me?"

He smiles sheepishly at me. "I kinda got the idea from you. Remember when you help Scarhead in fifth year with the DA? Well, I liked that idea and I used it on our lockets. So just so you know, you can contact me wherever and whenever. Oh and I'm going to kill Weasel. He had no right to do what he did. And what's worse, I wasn't there to help you."

"Draco, this is not your fault. Ron was just being a stupid prat." With that, Draco pushes me into his bed and is kissing me furiously. He slips his tongue out and I open my mouth immediately, with a moan. For a while, we fight for dominance and I sigh in the pleasure that he's giving me. I'm vaguely aware of his hand that has pulled down my night pants and is toying with my knickers.

"Hermione!" What the devil? Was that…Ron?

Draco then rolls his eyes and mutters to me. "Stay here. Please, I really don't feel like going to Azkaban for killing someone today."

I giggle as he goes over to open the door for Ron.

"Great timing you little shit. I swear, I was just about to shag Hermione but no, you show up. Fuck you. Well, what do you want?" Way to go, Draco. You just poked a sleeping bear in its goddamn face. Ron must have tried to get into the common room but was kept out and I hear Draco laughing. "Man, you looked stupid! Do you really think that I wouldn't put a barrier around this common room? You almost killed her! But if you want to talk to her, well, Hermione! Come here, babe!" I can hear the smirk on his face and I wonder what's gotten into him.

When I step out of Draco's bedroom, Ron reddens with rage, and then when he notices what I'm wearing, he looks worse than he did last night. I look down and simply shake my head at Draco, wearing his famous smirk. Draco's put me in one of his forest green shirts with a pair of booty shorts. I want Ron to feel awful about what happed so, I play along. I walk up to Draco and hug him around his waist and he instinctively puts his arm around my shoulder.

"OK, _Weasley_ what do you want?" He's obviously taken aback with my use of his surname and probably how much I sound like Draco. Whatever. Like Draco said, he almost killed me, right?

"Oh, well I just came to say that I'm sorry. For what happened last night, I mean." He looks at me pleadingly but I just shake my head.

"Ron a simple 'I'm sorry' doesn't cut it, OK? Now if that's all you're here for, then you can leave. I have some ah, unfinished business to attend to." I giggle into Draco's shirt and he raises an eyebrow at Ron, daring him to say something else. Ron then leaves with a guilty and defeated look on his face and I let go of Draco and smile at the expression on his face as he shuts the door.

"What am I going to do with you, Hermione? The way you played that fool, it was very Slytherin like."

"Who said I was playing?" I'm then being picked up by the waist and I squeal in surprise.

"Well then, Miss Granger, do you want to attend to that 'unfinished business'?"

I blush and look towards his bedroom.

"Oh, and the answer to your question is yes." I furrow my brows in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, since you're gonna make me say it again, I love you, Hermione. There happy?"

I look at the blush on his face and I smile. "I love you too, Draco." And with that, he kisses me full on the mouth, walking slowly towards his bedroom once again.

Thank God it's a Saturday because as Heads, we can 'sleep in' and get breakfast or maybe even lunch at a later date.

**A/N: Well chapter three, I hope you liked it! You know, you can give me a hint as to how I did in a review. Now, I'm not pushing you all but some nice constrictive criticism would be nice. I'll try to have chapter four up sooner than later and I most likely won't be seeing any of you until after the holiday so Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone!**

**~torye**


	4. Confusion

**A/N: Hello everyone. *Smiles sheepishly* I'm soo sorry that I haven't updated sooner! But I had a really busy Christmas and my mom didn't want me on my laptop much because she thought it would take away from non-existent family time. Then, when I got back in school, my teachers thought it would be super smart to give us a boatload of homework and tests right before our midterms which are coming up in no less than a week! ARGH! Anyway, thank you to all of my reviewers: ****CrunchyMunchers, obssesivefanno.4 kamiccolo's rose, mamaumbridgeeatsrocks, and Orange-Coyote. ****Hope you all enjoy chapter four and happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: So, I had this dream the other night that I was talking to J.K Rowling except instead of her owning Harry Potter, I did! She was complementing me on how amazing the series was and how seven was her favorite number, just like I would if I ever met her. I was smiling and happy and Tom Felton was hugging me and it was just amazing! Then, I woke up. Enough said. **

RON'S POV

I don't understand! What exactly does Hermione see in that guy? What happened to her thinking that he was a foul evil little cockroach? There is no way that he could really like her. He must want to get in her pants or something so that he can hold the record of sleeping with all of the girls in school. Why doesn't Hermione like _me_? I mean, yea I got a little upset and threw her around a bit. But that's not anything that she's not used to! It's practically her fault because she decided to date that bastard and not say anything about it. And even though it wasn't really my fault, I said I was sorry. I found her and his royal pain in the ass in their common room and I said I was sorry but she decided not to accept my apology. But this is not over. Hermione was meant to be with me! We were born to be together. Even when I dated that clingy fool, Lavender Brown, I was thinking about the possibility of Hermione.

"Ron, you OK mate?" I shake my head to clear my thoughts and look over at Harry. "You haven't written anything on your paper besides your name. And you know how Snape gets when things aren't turned in on time. Unless of course you're a Slytherin or favored."

My eyes darken at the reminder of Hermione and Death Eater Draco. "Yea, Harry. I'm fine; just…girl troubles if you know what I mean." This is much more than petty girl troubles. Leave that shit for Neville and the Hufflepuffs. But Harry doesn't seem to notice.

"Oh, girl troubles? Hermione, then? Wanting something that you can't have?

I close my eyes and take a deep breath and Harry has no idea how close I was to exploding at him.

"Yea, that's just it. I don't really understand why she likes him or what she sees in him. I mean, he's a freaking Death Eater for crying out loud!"

"_Was_, Ron. He was a Death Eater. I've been close enough to him this year to see that his Dark Mark has almost completely faded. And if we try to get to know him now that the war is over, then we might actually like him and eventually we can put our differences aside."

I look at Harry with narrowed eyes. So he's not on my side in this is he? "Don't tempt me man." I growl at him. "I'm already pissed and really confused. I don't need you telling me that bollocks. Even though we're best friends and all, don't think I won't hesitate to give you a matching scar on the other side of your head."

Harry holds his arms up in surrender looking at me, eyes wide with surprise. "I'm sorry Ron. I was just thinking that since Hermione can do it then maybe we can t-" He stops talking abruptly and raises his eyebrows at the menacing look on my face. "OK Ron. Maybe you should go get some sleep or something. That might help you clear your thoughts. But, I'm gonna tell you right now. If Hermione can get along with Malfoy, well so can I. You don't have to but I am at the very least going to be civil to him. I don't need your approval and she doesn't need ours. I'm not willing to give up my friendship with Hermione over something so stupid.

I can't think of anything to say to that so I only look at Harry with my eyebrows furrowed. "Whatever, Harry. I'm going to go for a walk."

"Alright Ron. But try to get back before you get in trouble."

"OK _Mum_, I'll do whatever you say. Do you want me to brush my teeth before I leave?" I snort at Harry and get up and walk out of the Gryffindor common room.

I don't really know where I'm going but when I stop outside of the library, I know where my feet were taking me. And why. Hermione is at her favorite table towards the back of the library, reading what looks like school books. I smile at the familiar scene and start to walk in to greet her. But I stop when she looks up to the sound of her name and I narrow my eyes as Draco Malfoy walks out from behind one of the bookshelves.

"Oh, you found it! Thank you soo much Draco! Now what would I do without you?"

"Well, I think Snape would give you an 'E' instead of an 'O' on your paper and then you would cry. So the answer to your question is cry because of an excellent and not outstanding grade." She pushes him slightly and leans into him as he pulls her closer.

So he steals my girlfriend _and_ my study partner? Who the hell does he think he is? I sigh noisily out of frustration when Malfoy looks up. I realize that the door is still half open and I duck quickly, hoping that they didn't notice me spying.

"Draco? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing. I just thought I saw something."

"Is Draco the Great actually scared?" I can hear the smile in her voice and I want to puke.

"Scared? No way. What if something or someone was watching us and I wanted to do this?" I'm still ducking and it's quiet. I look through the door and see that he's pulling away from Hermione and I know that he kissed her. This is wrong.

"Well, then if they don't like it, then they shouldn't look our way." I roll my eyes and walk in, heading straight for their table.

"I don't like it Hermione. Are you telling me, your best friend since first year, to just look away while you make a big mistake?" Hermione looks back at me and I can see that I've hurt her feelings. But right now, I don't really care and I know that she can tell because she looks down at her lap.

"Great timing again you idiot. So why are you here? Want to apologize to Hermione again?"

"No, that's not why I'm here, actually. I just needed a break from Harry and our Potions essay due tomorrow and I ended up here. I guess it's because I knew that Hermione would be here." I smile at her when she looks at me curiously.

"So, you're not mad at me anymore then? You know, for dating Draco?" She pokes him in his side and he laughs. I raise my eyebrows. Draco Malfoy is ticklish? This is one that needs to go in the books.

"Hermione, I was never mad at you. I just really don't agree."

"Well, we don't need your approval Ronald! I can do whatever I want to! Come on, Draco. We're leaving"

"Yes ma'am." Is all he says and I laugh at him.

"Whipped! Damn, Malfoy! She has you so whipped you have no idea."

"Yup, Weasel. She sure does. But at least I have her." He winks at me and hits my shoulder before he wraps a protective arm around Hermione and they walk out of the library.

Walking back to the Gryffindor Tower was a lonely and quiet walk. But it gave me enough time to think. I know that Harry does not agree with me and the rest of my friends don't want to get involved. But I also know that I need to get Hermione back, even if I never truly had her before. What I need is a plan and someone clever enough to help me succeed. I need a Slytherin.

HERMIONE'S POV

Almost as soon as we're out of view of the library, I begin to break down in sobs.

"Hermione," Draco says to me gently. "Please tell me why you are crying. You seemed like you were handling things just fine back there." I hesitate, not knowing how to answer his question. And when I do answer, the tears are silently streaming down my face.

"He was my best friend. We even had a thing for a while but he decided to date Lavender because he thought I was boring." I laugh bitterly at this memory but continue, nevertheless. "And even after that, we made up and well, things are supposed to be OK now. But they're not." And at that last statement, I slide to the floor and cry harder.

Precisely seven seconds after I hit the floor, Draco is picking me up and taking me towards our dorm. He helps me get dressed for bed and then proceeds to do the same for himself. All the while, I'm still crying pathetically on his bed. When Draco is done, he comes and lies down next to me. In no less than five minutes in his arms, I fall asleep to him slightly rocking the bed in a comforting and gentle manner.

When I wake up, Draco is still holding on to me. I slip out of his grip without waking him up and head for the shower. I grab my clothes, something to bathe with, and I jump into the warm shower.

After I finish, I dry off and spell my hair straight using the spell Ginny taught me.

I walk back into Draco's room to wake him up. It is a school day after all. But when I open the door to his room, he's already up and almost ready to head down stairs to the Great Hall. That's right; he did take a shower last night during my water-works.

"Morning, Sunshine. Did you sleep well?" I smile at the genuine look on his face and shake my head slightly.

"Yea, I slept great. Except I have a headache. You know, from all the crying last night. Sorry about that."

"No need to be sorry, Princess." Princess? That's a new one. "That's what I'm here for. Oh and I have some news that just might make you feel a little better."

I perk up immediately out of curiosity. "What is it?"

"Well, I talked to Scarhead a while before we went to the library and he told me that he wanted to be friends."

"Well, that's stupid! Harry and I are already friends! Unless… he listened to Ron." At that, Draco laughs at me. "What?" I ask, slightly offended.

"Potty wants to stay friend with you sure enough. He told me that he trusts your decision with me and if I make you happy then he's OK with it. He wants to put our differences aside and be civil toward each other. So, Po-Harry is standing with you."

I widen my eyes in shock and my jaw falls to the floor. Harry still wants to be friends. He doesn't want to ruin the bond that we built over the six years we've been with together. It makes me happy that he understands. And I swear I heard Draco-

"Did you just call Harry by his _first_ name?"

"Well, I can't call him Potty anymore now can I? And is that all you have to say about his acceptance?"

I laugh at his red face before I answer. "I am very grateful that Harry understands. But I am more grateful that my boyfriend is making an effort to accommodate that." I hug him around his waist and kiss his chest through his shirt.

He smiles at me. "You know, this is why I love you." He levitates our backpacks and wraps a possessive are around my shoulder, in which I instantly lean into further, before walking out of the room and to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"What would I do without you, Draco?"

"Hmm, that's a good question. The list goes on. But we can start with the fact that you would have to do patrolling alone tonight. And we both know that is one helluva bad idea."

That's right. No going to bed early, wrapped tightly in Draco's arms. Grrr.

Draco laughs at the expression on my face and pulls me closer. And when we make it to the Great Hall, which is almost completely full, Draco pulls me in for a kiss and I hear the gasps of the students. It's not like this should be that much of a surprise.

"Draco!" I hiss. "What was that for!"

He smirks at me before he answers. "I just wanted to make a statement; to let everyone know that you're _mine_ and mine only. If anyone here touches you, in any way, they'll have to go through me first." I shake my head at him as I follow his glare over to Ron and then, surprisingly, over to Pansy Parkinson.

Draco kisses me briefly again and stares at Ron one last time.

"Over-possessive, hormonal teenage boyfriend." I mutter when he releases me and he laughs out loud.

I shake my head as I walk to the Gryffindor table. And when I get there, I'm welcomed by everyone important to me. All except for Ron. But I don't let that bother me because I have everyone else.

**A/N: Well that was chapter four! I hope you all enjoyed it! Chapter five is going to take place during their patrolling night. Please review for me! And if you have any questions, just send me a PM and I'll be happy to answer. Thanks so much!**

**~torye**


	5. Patrolling Sucks

**A/N: Hi everyone. I'm so so so sorry that I didn't update sooner but I got tied up in my school work, then I got really sick and the story continues. But I'm gonna stop my blabbering and let you read what I've got. **

**Disclaimers: If I owned Harry Potter, Draco would have ended up with Hermione. He didn't, did he? Enough said.**

HERMIONE'S POV

I was nervous. I didn't know why but I just was. Draco and I had patrolled once before, but that was before I even got to know him. As in a day or two before he even approached me. And any other time we were supposed to patrol, we ended up with "more important duties" like telling off the male first years that try to peep in on the girls. As a result, the patrolling was left to the prefects and the Heads went to bed on time.

Knowing this, I tried to calm myself down without success. I was able to convince myself that things would be OK with Draco and we would work it out if they weren't but I just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Just as I shake my head to clear my thoughts, Draco walks through the portrait hole.

"Hey Hermione. I just need to go shower and change out of my Quidditch robes then we can go. Be ready; we don't want to be late as Heads." He smiles warmly at me before rushing off to the bathroom.

I take a deep breath and summon my Gryffindor courage before I find my shoes.

Draco saunters down the stairs towel drying his hair about fifteen minutes later.

"Alright let's go. I'm ready to get this over with." I say.

Draco narrows his eyes at me in pure suspicion. "What's wrong? Usually you'd be more delighted to put misbehaving children in detention and deduct house points."

Sighing, I avoid his questioning stare as I answer him. "Well, I-I'm nervous and for some reason, I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"Wait, so lemme get this straight. You don't want to give misbehaving children detentions and a deduction of house points?"

"Did you miss the part when I said that I was nervous?"

"No, I chose to ignore it. C'mon Hermione. Nothing's gonna happen. I promise."

Sighing, I walk over to the door and open it with Draco behind me.

As soon as we make it to Professor McGonagall's office, she gives us a map of the corridors that we are supposed to patrol and sends us out of her office.

"Let's start here and work our way up. I think it's easier that way."

"Whatever floats you boat. I'm just ready to get back to the dorms."

"We haven't even started and what does 'float your boat' mean?"

"It's Muggle saying, Draco. Don't freak out."

Grabbing my wrist, Draco pulls me down the hallway toward the stairs. "God, you're such a drama queen."

~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

After what seemed like hours, we made it to the last hallway that we had to patrol. I was tired and ready for bed. Nothing had happened and just like Draco had promised. We caught a few first years acting stupid but otherwise, everything was really uneventful. So by the time we made it to the last room we had to check, we were both rather surprised at what we found.

"Ron? What are you doing here this late, past curfew?"

He turned around so fast that it looked like he gave himself whiplash. His eyes widened with surprise and he started taking a step back towards the table he was previously working at. Slowly, he started pushing something behind him. The expression on his face resembled that of a deer caught in headlights or something and the feeling I had earlier that something bad was going to happen returned.

"Uh, I guess I lost track of time. I was just trying to um…"

Fingering my wand in my pocket, I took a hesitant step forward. "Ron, go stand by the door. Now."

Frowning, he leaves his spot at the table giving Draco and I a full view of what he was previously working on.

"What the hell is in the oversized pot, Weasley?"

I look up from the cauldron and turn to Draco who has his wand out pointing directly at Ron.

"I-It's… Hermione, tell him to put his wand away!"

"No, Ronald. I'm actually curious as to what you were doing also."

His eyes widen in what looks like surprise. "So, are you gonna take his side over me? Your best friend?"

I frown and look over at Draco. Just as I'm about to say something, I'm hit with a spell.

"Hermione!" My vision has gone blurry and I see Draco reach for me before everything goes black.

~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

DRACO'S POV

"Hermione!" I pull my hand away from under Weasel's face and run to Hermione, catching her before she hits the ground. I check her pulse. Her heart is sill beating and she's still breathing, but barely. Gingerly, I pull her closer to me and hold her as if my touch will be a remedy to her.

"Well, isn't this sweet?"

"Pansy! Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Guess the cat's out of the bag huh, Drakie. You know Draco, if you just dump her now, nothing will happen and we'll just leave."

"How can you say that? You know how I feel about her. And you're working with _him_? Why?"

"Shut up! Ron has been the only one to understand and listen to me. Neither you nor anyone else cared. Ron just happened to be in the same predicament so we started to converse and now here we are."

Out of instinct, I pull Hermione tighter to my chest. When Pansy gasps, I know something is wrong.

"You gave her the locket? You've never given that to anyone!"

I look down at Hermione's chest and notice the small golden chain has made an appearance through her robes.

"So what if I did. I told you, you know how I feel about her."

With my words, Pansy falls to her knees. Her next words are barely audible.

"You've claimed her then? There is already an 'H' on the front of that locket right?"

"Don't look so sad, Pansy." I turn around to Freckles. Oh, I had almost completely forgotten that he was here.

"No, Ron. It's a lost cause. There is nothing more that we can do. The only way we can succeed is if she doesn't claim him either. And I don't know if she has or not. We should just give up now."

"What are you talking about? We'll figure it out. Let's get out of here. We can think of something, do more research!"

With every word, Weasley's voice becomes more and more desperate.

"OK." Is all Pansy says and together, they walk out, the cauldron completely forgotten.

Floating the cauldron and grabbing Hermione, I apparate to the Headmaster's office.

Once I say the password and the gargoyles jump aside, I hurry up the stairs and knock on the heavy door.

"Come in."

I push open the door and address the headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore, I need help. We were patrolling and then we found Ron using a cauldron and then Pansy came out and hit Hermione with a spell and-"

"Whoa, slow down Mr. Malfoy. Start from the beginning and tell me everything that has happened."

I take a deep breath and start from the time in the common room, when Hermione was telling me that she had a bad feeling, to now sitting here in the headmaster's office.

"It seems that Hermione has good intuition. May I see what is in the cauldron?"

"Yes, of course Professor." I hand the cauldron over and watch as a mixture of emotions play across his face.

"What is it, Professor?"

"That, Mr. Malfoy is not something you need to worry about." He says smiling at me. "I need you to take Ms. Granger back to your shared common room and put her to bed. She should be conscious soon. But I need to speak with Mr. Weasley and Ms. Parkinson as soon as possible. You may leave now. Thank you for bringing this to my attention."

"You welcome, goodbye Professor."

Once I make it back to the common room, I follow Dumbledore's instructions precisely and end up in my bed with an unconscious Hermione lying next to me. Slowly, I drift off into my sleep, thinking about what was in the cauldron.

**A/N: Well that's chapter five. I really am sorry about not posting in such a long time but I was really busy. I swear it won't happen again. Tell me what you think of this chapter. I'd love a review. Thanks to everyone that reviewed my previous chapter. It really makes my day reading comments and seeing what I can do to improve my story. Oh and I'm really sorry about any mistakes that you might find. I wanted to get this up and running for you all… Do you wanna know what's in the cauldron? Send me a PM or review about what you think and I might get the next chapter up faster.**

**~torye**


End file.
